Does She Love Him Too?
by ronnykinssecretlover21
Summary: Oh k so Lily loves James but does't know how to tell him so she devises a way to do so. LJ oneshot :


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Emilie and i own the plot of the story.**

**T**he afternoon was cold, as Lily Evans, head girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat quietly by the fire doing some last minute studying for her transfiguration test the next day. She had sat there for 2 hours pouring over vocabulary and essays and books, soaking in every detail she thought might be on the test. Yet, this studying should not have taken so long. It did though because she could not concentrate. A certain raven haired head boy was on her mind, an the fact that he was sitting 5 feet away from her on the couch reading _Quidditch Through the Ages _was not helping.

She looked up for the 200th time in 2 hours to see him scrawled on the couch in the most uncomfortable position. _Lily stop looking at him_, she scolded herself. _Oh god now he's looking at you!!_

"Umm…Lily is there any particular reason why you are staring at me…again?"

_Oh gosh Lily think, think_. "Actually there is, how in the world are you sitting in that position? I mean isn't that just a tad uncomfortable?"

"Actually no, it's quite comfortable. Especially after a quidditch match, it stretches out your muscles quite well."

"Oh, I see. Okay well um, I'm done studying, so I think I'm going to go see if I can find Emilie, she said she needed to talk to me."

"That's fine but you no you don't need to tell me where you are going, right?"

"Oh, I know, but I figured in case you needed me or something, or if Emilie came by and asked where I was you could tell her I was looking for her. Could you?"

"Oh sure, bye then."

"Bye, James."

As she walked out of the heads room, she sighed. _Ugh, I need to tell you how I feel, but how?I need Emilie._ As she walked to the Gryffindor common room she passed a window and decided to look outside. "It's snowing!!" she said a little too loudly, making people turn their heads towards her.

"No captain obvious it's 90 degrees out and the lake isn't frozen." Said Emilie, Lily's dark brown/red haired best friend.

"Hello to you too Em."

"So what's up Lils, I heard I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, so you've seen James."

"Yes and I was really surprised to hear that I needed to talk to you."

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time. I needed to get out of the head's dorm. I was trying to study for the transfiguration test tomorrow when James walked out of his room and planted himself on the couch. After that the studying went down hill. I swear in 2 hours the only studying I did was of James' body. In two hours I looked at him 200 times!"

"Only 200 come on Lil. You can do better than that."

"EM!!! This is serious. I can't take this anymore. I like him, maybe even love him, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Whoah, do you really think you love him?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is I can't get James out of my head. And after careful consideration I have figured out that maybe he is supposed to be in there. In fact I'm starting to like the idea of him and me together and I want it more than anything right now. Ugh!! I just need him, I really truly need him."

"So than go get him Lily Evans! March your bottom down this hall, back to your dormitory and tell him how you feel. No thinking of what you're going to say. No getting scared. Just do it."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I need to tell him. So you know what that is what I'm gonna do. Thanks Em. You're the best!!"

"I know. Now GO!!!"

Lily ran off down the hall back to her and James' dorm. She walked in to find James in that same uncomfortable position, still reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Oh hey Lily, back so soon? Oh before I forget, Emilie did come by and I told her you went to go find her so you could talk to her. She sounded surprised that you were looking for her though, so I told her it was about her problem, but she seemed kind of confused about that too."

"Yeah, I did see her but um, she figured out the problem all by her self so she really didn't need my help."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah but um, before she goes on with her plan she wanted a, um guys point of view on the matter, so um she wanted me to run her problem by you, to um see what you think about it."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, well she likes this guy a lot, just about as long as he has liked her. She was too afraid to tell him though. Now, after liking him for so long she actually thinks that she might love him, but she is so, so, so scared and she doesn't want to scare him by telling him she loves him, since they aren't even together. She finally decided she wanted to tell him, but her question for you, is do you think it will scare him away if she tells him?"

"Wow, I can see her dilemma." James said standing up. "You said that this guy liked her rite, for how long?"

"Um…about 7 years I think."

"Wait seven years, he liked her for seven years," James said with a look of familiarity coming over his face.

"Yes seven years," she said taking a step closer to James, "and she liked him to. So do you think he loves her too?"

"Yeah, I um think he does," James said as he took both of Lily's hands into his. "Does she Love him though?"

"Yes James, I do love you."

"I love you to Lily."

"Yes!"

"Oi! Sirius shut your mouth they might hear you."

"Why don't you shut me up yourself Em?"

"That's okay Sirius let's leave the snogging to our best friends."

"Don't lie you know you want me."

"You wish."


End file.
